


Desperation

by philosophyofhedonism



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will, M/M, Riding, immaculate Hannibal, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophyofhedonism/pseuds/philosophyofhedonism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will rides Hannibal. While Will comes undone in his hands and on his cock, Hannibal manages to stay in control until the end. Clothing powerplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the prompt: 
> 
> Will riding Hannibal, overwhelmed by all the sensations, moaning and whimpering while Hannibal is totally in control and helping him move with his hands on Will's hips/throat.  
> Bonus for Hannibal being mostly clothed while Will is naked, it being Will's first time in the position and most of all Hannibal talking to Will, encouraging or humiliating him, I don't care.
> 
> I'm sorry I'm afraid Hannibal isn't as vocal as he should be, but Will definitely is ;)

Will had gone to Hannibal’s office after his last class, when he knew Hannibal had a free hour. He hadn’t been consciously planning for anything to happen, but he supposed subconsciously he knew Hannibal liked to have a drink to unwind a bit after his noon appointment on Tuesdays, and he probably knew subconsciously that when Hannibal drank a glass of some expensive wine that Will could never pronounce the name of he liked to sketch and sometimes Hannibal would sketch Will in various positions from memory. So Will wasn’t all that surprised that when he showed up, Hannibal was sitting behind his desk with his jacket off and his sleeves rolled up, concentrating on the paper in front of him. As soon as he saw Will, he unconsciously moved his hand to cover the paper on his desk. 

“Will, so good to see you. What brings you here today?” 

“Can’t a guy come visit his, well, whatever we are?” Will asked, gesturing between them. 

Hannibal smiled. “Of course.” He gestured at the chair in front of his desk. “Would you care to sit?”

Will walked over towards Hannibal, bypassing the chair and settling on the edge of Hannibal’s desk, right next to him. He glanced down at the sketch that Hannibal’s hand was failing to cover. 

“Do you draw all your patients in such provocative poses, doctor?” Will asked, keeping his eyes on the drawing and not meeting Hannibal’s gaze. 

Hannibal placed his hand on Will’s knee, his fingers lightly touching the inside of his thigh. “Only you.” 

Will bit his lip and looked at Hannibal’s thumb rubbing circles on the inside of Will’s knee. Will’s hand twitched, unsure of what to do with itself, hovering over Hannibal’s hand that was still half covering the sketch. Hannibal’s hand flipped over suddenly and grabbed Will’s hand, bringing it to his mouth to press kisses to Will’s wrist. They could both hear his breathing hitch when Hannibal kissed from his wrist to his palm. Hannibal’s hand that had been moving slowly up Will’s leg shifted to hook in the back of his knee and pull him onto his lap. Will moved easily, settling down, feeling Hannibal hard against his leg. Will nuzzled Hannibal’s neck right under his ear, nipping lightly at the lobe while Hannibal busied himself unbuttoning Will’s shirt. Will decided Hannibal was going too slowly, though, and pulled back to hurriedly unbutton the last two buttons and tear the shirt from his back. His head fell back when he felt Hannibal’s lips on his collarbone, kissing him gently before sinking his teeth in hard enough to leave a mark for a week, but not so hard he bled. Will gasped when Hannibal moved to the other collarbone to leave an identical mark. Hannibal buried on hand in Will’s hair to guide him down to meet Hannibal’s lips, while he reached up to tweak one of Will’s nipples. Will whimpered against Hannibal’s lips, grinding his hips down against Hannibal’s unthinkingly. They moved quickly together to remove Will’s belt and unbuckle his pants. 

“Stand,” Hannibal instructed, his voice rough with arousal. Will struggled to obey, almost falling before Hannibal reached out to steady him. Will pulled his pants down quickly, toeing his shoes off along with his pants. While Will struggled with his clothing, Hannibal reached into the bottom drawer of his desk to retrieve a bottle of lube. Will raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I decided it was best to be prepared after our last…encounter in here,” Hannibal explained. Will grimaced as he remembered the last time he had ambushed Hannibal in his office. “Come here,” Hannibal gestured. Will was almost surprised to notice that in the time he had looked away, Hannibal had unbuttoned his own pants and pulled his cock out. Hannibal stroked his cock leisurely as his eyes raked over Will’s naked body. Will whimpered, his eyes locked on Hannibal’s cock. 

“Come here, Will,” Hannibal commanded, his voice soft and calm. Will obeyed instantly, climbing back into Hannibal’s lap. He bowed his head until his forehead rested on Hannibal’s shoulder, and tried to keep his hips from jerking when he felt Hannibal’s slicked fingers pressing into his hole. It had taken some practice, but now Will could take one finger easily, and a second soon after. He couldn’t help writhing, though, when Hannibal’s fingers brushed his prostate. Hannibal pulled him up to kiss him, tutting when he saw Will’s eyes clenched shut and his lower lip caught between his teeth. 

“Now, now, Will,” Hannibal murmured before stroking his fingers over Will’s prostate. Will keened, his mouth falling open and his head falling back, exposing his neck to Hannibal’s wandering lips. He kissed down Will’s throat gently. “Look at me,” Hannibal commanded in a firm voice. When Will didn’t obey immediately, Hannibal slid his free hand from Will’s hip to wrap around Will’s throat. Will’s eyes opened, his pupils blown so large they almost completely obscured his blue irises. When Hannibal’s hand tightened slightly at the base of Will’s throat, he couldn’t help the choked off whimper that escaped. 

“Look at me,” Hannibal repeated while pushing a third finger inside Will along with the other two. As hard as he tried, when Hannibal’s fingers massaged his prostate he couldn’t help but let his eyes fall shut. Immediately he felt Hannibal’s hand tighten again on his neck. Will groaned slightly in the back of his throat and opened his eyes. 

“Good, Will,” Hannibal praised him, rewarding him by bringing him into a kiss. Will kissed him hungrily, moaning against his lips, clawing Hannibal’s back through the shirt he was still wearing. 

“Please,” he whimpered, pressing kisses to Hannibal’s lips and jaw and neck. “Please.” 

“Are you ready?” Hannibal asked, scissoring his fingers inside him. Will bucked against his hand as a groan was ripped from his throat. Hannibal removed his fingers from Will and helped push him up and into position above his cock. As soon as Hannibal began to push in, Will clamped his eyes shut and dug short nails into Hannibal’s shoulders. Hannibal gripped Will’s hips tightly, keeping him from sinking down any further. He whimpered, rolling his hips, trying to get Hannibal to push in further. 

“Open your eyes, Will.” Will opened his eyes slowly, breathing heavily. “Good boy,” Hannibal murmured, pressing a kiss to Will’s jaw before pulling him quickly down the rest of the way into his lap. Will threw his head back and screamed. “Shh, shh,” Hannibal hushed Will, his right hand returning to Will’s throat, his left staying to stroke Will’s hipbone. Will could only make desperate whines and murmurs in the back of his throat as he ground his hips down, loving the feeling of Hannibal’s cock rubbing inside him. 

“You should see yourself right now, Will. Needy and debauched, whimpering and trying to fuck yourself on my _cock_ ,” Hannibal murmured against Will’s sweaty temple, accenting the last word with a thrust of his hips. He was infuriatingly calm, still totally dressed except for where his cock jutted out from his tailored pants. 

Will began to lift himself up and drop himself back down, whimpering when the ridged head of Hannibal’s cock rubbed over his prostate. Hannibal sucked a mark into Will’s neck where it met his shoulder. Will would be able to hide it, but he would feel it any time his shirt collar shifted. Hannibal moved to grip Will’s hips with both hands and guide his movements. He sped Will up, thrusting his hips up slightly to meet him. 

“You just love this, don’t you? Bouncing up and down on my cock, begging me for a kiss. You look so filthy like this, Will. Your lips are so red.” 

Will’s tongue flicked out over his lips. He could not remember ever having felt quite like this before. He and Hannibal had fucked before, to be sure, but never like this. He was just falling apart at the seams, desperately clinging to Hannibal. 

“Give up, Will,” Hannibal whispered, before biting at Will’s earlobe. “Let me take over, let me fuck you like this. Give up control.” Will whimpered and nodded as he felt Hannibal’s fingernails digging into his hips. 

“Mmm, you feel so good around me, Will. You feel so good like this, letting me just use you to fuck.” Will keened at Hannibal’s words, his hips twitching unconsciously. “You are dripping, Will,” Hannibal pointed out. It was true, Will’s cock had not been touched by either of them the whole time, and it was leaving a mess of precome on his skin, and Will worried for a moment that it would get on Hannibal’s shirt. He stopped thinking, though, when Hannibal’s soft hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it firmly. 

Will was a mess, overwhelmed by the feelings of Hannibal’s cock in his ass and his hand around his cock. He was shaking slightly, vibrating, almost, stuck just on the edge of bliss. He moaned helplessly, trying to simultaneously fuck himself harder on Hannibal’s cock and move into Hannibal’s hand. 

“You are so desperate, Will. Tell me what it is you want,” Hannibal instructed, looking at Will almost clinically. Will could barely manage to open his eyes, and when he released his lip from his teeth he could only gasp as Hannibal gave a particularly sharp thrust up with his hips. The curls around Will’s face were plastered to his skin with sweat, and he was panting and groaning, making a continuous litany of noises. Hannibal loved him like this. He leaned up to lick the sweat from the dip between Will’s collarbones as he thrust particularly deep inside of him. Will positively trembled.

“I cannot help you if I do not know what you want,” Hannibal prodded, biting another mark low on Will’s neck. 

“Please,” Will gasped out, his voice almost gone. “Please, I need-”

“What is it you need, Will?” Hannibal was still infuriatingly calm. 

“Fuck, Hannibal, please,” Will begged, hoping to convey his meaning through the desperation in his voice. Hannibal took mercy on him and began to roll his hips just a little bit faster and stroke Will’s cock just a little bit quicker. Will could feel his orgasm building, could feel his balls tightening. 

“Hannibal, Hannibal, I’m gonna-” Will gasped out, trying to warn the other man. 

“Lean back,” Hannibal instructed simply. Will complied, and as the angle of Hannibal’s cock inside him shifted he screamed and came, streaking his own chest and stomach with come, and managing to miss Hannibal’s shirt entirely. Will could feel Hannibal still hard inside him, but was powerless to stop him as he lifted the boneless Will off his lap. He lowered Will to the floor between his spread legs. Will looked up at him blearily, licking his lips at the sight before him. Hannibal’s cheeks were flushed and he was stroking his cock, looking down at Will. Will was entranced by the light groan he heard when he licked softly at the head of Hannibal’s cock. Hannibal reached down to grip his hair, tilting his face up moments before coming, striping Will’s face and hair. Hannibal leaned down to kiss him, licking at the come on Will’s lips. 

“Good boy.”


End file.
